pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Shadow Piloswine
Vs. Shadow Piloswine is the ninth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 8/4/2018. Story The hover motorcycle pulls into a parking area right outside Agate Village, up towards the mountains. The village is lush with greenery, with a waterfall in the distance and several streams flowing through. The village consists of several slopes to transverse, as Ian, Magnemite, Crystal, Brendan, Emolga and Max walk through the village. Crystal: (Amazed) It’s beautiful! Max: Is this why you like Pallet Town so much? Because it reminds you of here? Ian: Actually, this is my first time coming here. I’ve never been this far north. Brendan tries to take in the sights, but Emolga climbs under his hat, him frantic to keep the hat on his head. Brendan: How’d you know about this place then? Ian: Eagun visited me when I was a kid. It was one time, but highly memorable. He said that I could visit him here anytime, and that he lives in the house built into the largest tree of the village. The group passes the Pokémon Center, crossing a bridge over a stream. They go up the hill as they pass a cave on the lower levels of the village. A man with an orange sweatshirt and blue overalls stands guard. Max: I wonder what’s down that way. Ian: (Eyes closed) Something ancient. It gives off a unique presence. They travel up the hills, crossing another bridge as they arrive at the largest tree in the village, with a door on it and windows. Ian steps in front of it, knocking. The group waits, as Emolga climbs into Brendan’s face. Brendan reaches to grab Emolga, it hopping off and gliding around his shoulder. Brendan: Quit it, Emolga! I wanna see Ian’s grandpa! The door opens, as an elder man with long grey hair, long grey eyebrows and long grey beard stands there. He wears green robes with portions of blue on it and a bluish purple coat over it. Eagun takes a moment to examine who is there, then chuckles heartily. Eagun: Ian! You finally came! Eagun moves forward and hugs Ian, him a bit uncomfortable yet accepting it. Crystal looks happy at this, while Brendan and Max have to resist snickering. Eagun breaks away, looking Ian in the eyes. Eagun: You’ve grown so well! How old are you now? 15? Ian: 16 now. Crystal: 16? Since when? Eagun: How’s your old man doing? Ian: Don’t know. Haven’t seen him in six years. Eagun: (Disturbed) Six years? It took you this long? Why are you here now? Ian: There’s been a, situation. Fateen of Pyrite Town told us to come here. Eagun: Fateen? Fascinating. Come in, come in. Your grandmother will be delighted to finally meet you. Eagun leads them into their quaint home. A woman with grey hair in a bun sits in front of the television. She wears a pink dress with a purple cover jacket over her. She turns to see the group, adjusting her glasses. Beluh: Eagun. Who’s here to visit you… Beluh stops, as she stands up and looks at Ian in marvel. Her face lights up as she turns to Eagun. Beluh: Our grandson? Eagun: Finally to visit us! Ian, I would like you to meet Beluh, your grandmother. Ian: It is great to finally meet you. Ian goes over, initiating the hug this time. Crystal: Aw! What an emotional meeting! Max: How did you know he was your grandson? Beluh: He’s got the same demeanor and aura as his father does. Strong and excitable, yet serious and determined. Crystal: You can see aura? Is that where Ian gets his skills? Eagun: (Excited) You can use aura?! Ian: A bit. It’s more like I can sense it, and have it match my Pokémon’s. Beluh: But yes. Aura control is hereditary, able to be passed down. I don’t believe we’ve met yet, young lady. Crystal: Oh, I’m sorry. My name is Crystal. It is an honor to meet you. Your grandson is a great guy. Beluh: (Chuckles) Is he, now? Brendan: A pleasure to meet you. I’m Brendan. Max: And I’m Max. Emolga: Emo! Emolga glides off, going to a Pokémon bed in the corner. A Male Pikachu sleeps in it, the two having their cheeks spark with electricity. Eagun: I see your friend found mine. Pikachu here has been my friend and companion since, well since about your age, Max. Max: Wow! You never thought to evolve it? Eagun: It never wanted to, and we still became the strongest duo of the Orre region. Come, let us sit. Beluh: I’ll get some lemonade for all of you. Eagun leads the group to the couches, as Beluh heads into the kitchen. Eagun: So, what situation did Fateen send you for? Crystal: Well, she said that we needed to come here to “purify” Pokémon. Eagun: Purify? Max: There are criminal groups that created Shadow Pokémon. Artificially closing their hearts to make them into battle machines. Eagun: Do you happen to have any of these Pokémon? I’m not quite sure what you’re saying. Ian: Max. Choose Ralts. Max nods, as he pulls out a Pokéball. He chooses Ralts, which growls angrily at them. Eagun gets up and bends over, inspecting it. Eagun: Hm. Its anger is high, but I don’t— Beluh: Aahhh! A crash occurs, the group turning and Ian shooting up. Beluh had dropped a tray with several glasses of lemonade, her backing up in fright. Crystal gets up as well. Crystal: Eagun, where’s your broom? We have to clean up the mess. Eagun: Uh, in the kitchen. Beluh, what’s wrong dear? Crystal gets up and heads to the kitchen, going around the mess. Ian grabs Beluh’s hand for support as she trembles, her pointing at Ralts. Beluh: That aura. It’s absolutely evil. Eagun: Can you see it? Beluh: And feel it. It doesn’t feel like a Pokémon anymore. (She looks at Eagun) They need the Relic Stone. Eagun: The Relic Stone? Is this its purpose? The villager in the overalls from before runs in the front door, panting heavily. Villager: (Panting) Eagun! The Relic Stone! It’s under attack! Eagun: What?! Pikachu, with me! Pikachu, which had been sleeping while Emolga nuzzles up to him, wakes immediately and runs off, hopping onto Eagun’s shoulder. Eagun takes off out the front door, not waiting for everyone. Max: He’s fast! Beluh: (Sighs) After all these years, he is still so impatient and rushes into trouble without thinking. (Looks at Ian) Will you go check on him? Ian: Will you be alright? Beluh: I will be. Ian nods, as he and Magnemite head out the door. Brendan: Emolga! Let’s go! Emolga glides over, landing on Brendan’s shoulder while Max returns Ralts. Brendan and Max run out after Ian, as Crystal starts sweeping up the mess. Beluh: Are you going as well? Crystal: Between them, I don’t think they’ll need my help. Besides, (starts sweeping) I don’t think any of those hotheaded boys would think to help clean. Beluh: Heh. I like you. End Scene Ian, Brendan and Max arrive at the cave being guarded earlier, entering it. It is lined with moss and greenery, with three Cipher grunts down, sparking from being electrocuted. Two are women while the third is a guy. Female Cipher Peon 1: What the deal with that guy? Shocking us like that? Male Cipher Peon: Such a hurry that he blasts through us. That’s our job! Female Cipher Peon 2: I’m boiling mad! Let’s take out these punks for it! The three get up, opening Pokéballs. A Carvanha, Darumaka and Baltoy come out. Ian: Magnemite! Magnet Bomb! Brendan: Emolga, use Nuzzle! Max: Ralts! Shadow Wave! Max chooses Ralts again, as Magnemite fires a magnetic pulse wave that defeats Baltoy. Darumaka goes for Fire Punch, as Emolga flies forward and Nuzzles its cheeks up to Darumaka, shocking it and paralyzing it. Carvanha goes to Crunch into Emolga, as Ralts fires orbs of dark aura energy, striking both Darumaka and Carvanha. Darumaka is defeated as Emolga goes and Nuzzles Carvanha. The Carvanha is defeated while Emolga howls in pain from the Rough Skin scraping up its cheeks. Cipher Peon 1: You’re kidding! Cipher Peon 2: So much for displacing our anger. Male Cipher Peon: Retreat! Retreat! The three Cipher Peons return their Pokémon and run past the three, them letting them go. They run through the cave, as they exit into the Relic Forest. It has a stone pathway through the forest, leading to the Relic Stone in the center. Eagun and Pikachu battle a Cipher Peon with a silver bodysuit instead of navy blue, with a blue scarf and using a Piloswine. Piloswine’s tusks are long, revealing it is male. Eagun: Pikachu! Iron Tail! Skrub: Piloswine, Shadow Rush! Pikachu leaps into the air, his tail shining like iron. Piloswine charges forward with a dark aura, the two colliding. Shadow Rush pushes through, sending Pikachu flying back defeated. Eagun: Pikachu! What is that monstrosity? Skrub: So glad to introduce to you the ferocity of Shadow Pokémon! Now Piloswine, destroy the Relic Stone! Piloswine faces the Relic Stone, charging it. It rams it, the Relic Stone releasing green energy that interludes with the Shadow aura. Piloswine is repelled, Skrub confused. Skrub: Huh? What just happened? Ian: Hey! Skrub turns, facing Ian. Ian: How about a battle, punk? Skrub: Ha! You wanna butt whooping like the old man? Fine by me. Piloswine, take him out with Shadow Rush! Piloswine charges at Ian, him standing his ground. Ian: Lucario, Aura Sphere! Ian opens his Pokéball, choosing Lucario. Lucario fires an Aura Sphere, exploding and blasting Piloswine back. Skrub: Sheeks, that’s tough! Piloswine, stop it with Shadow Panic! Piloswine bellows, which releases a shadow aura pulse. Lucario is confused by it, her stumbling. Max: That move causes confusion! Skrub: And Shadow Rush! Ian: Block it with Metal Claw! Piloswine charges forward, as Lucario forms Metal Claw and strikes herself. Piloswine rams her, knocking her to the ground. Her eyes are still glossy from confusion. Ian: Heal Pulse! Lucario radiates a rainbow aura, releasing it around herself. Lucario shimmers with recovery energy as her health is restored, her standing back up shakily. Skrub: Still can’t stop us! Shadow Rush! Ian: Metal Claw! Piloswine charges with Shadow Rush, as Lucario forms Metal Claw again. She crosses her arms and collides with Piloswine, the two stalling. Both Pokémon are blasted back, as Ian loads a Pokéball in the Snag Machine. Ian: Go! Snag Ball! Ian throws a Snag Ball, hitting Piloswine and sucking it in an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Ian as it locks, him pocketing the Pokéball. Skrub freaks out, as he takes off running. Skrub: You ain’t seen the last of me! Skrub vanishes through the brush, as Ian helps Lucario up. Eagun comes over carrying Pikachu. Eagun: You have become a strong trainer, Ian. Your father would be proud of you. Ian: (Scoffs) Unlikely. Brendan: Who’s his father? Eagun: A story for another day. Let us head back. Now that I’ve seen these Shadow Pokémon in action, I can help you out a bit better. Main Events * Ian's grandparents, Eagun and Beluh, are introduced. * It's revealed that Beluh has the ability to see and sense aura, and that Ian inherited his aura skills from her. * Ian's age is officially revealed to be 16. * Ian snags a Shadow Piloswine. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max * Eagun * Beluh * Villager Villains * Cipher ** Skrub Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Lucario (Ian's) * Emolga (Brendan's) * Pikachu (Eagun's) * Baltoy * Darumaka * Carvanha Shadow Pokémon * Ralts (Max's) * Piloswine (Skrub's, snagged by Ian) Trivia * This episode explains where Ian got his aura abilities from. * Eagun's Pikachu was originally intended to be the first Pikachu to ever appear in the Pokémon Tales franchise. Due to crossovers and spin-off series, this concept was removed. * The Piloswine that appeared belongs to Danny, gym leader of Mahogany Town. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc